SYOC
by Silverq03
Summary: I'm trying to find some characters from a story I'm going to write. A short description of the story is inside :) Please submit characters!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm thinking about writing a Maximum Ride fanfiction. I'm not really sure when it will be set, but I know that it will involve some member(s) of the flock encountering a bunch of new hybrids after they get captured by the school. Could either be set before or during The Angel Experiment.**

 **If you want to submit a character/characters, there a few vague rules to follow:**

 **1) No mary-sues**

 **2) No bizarre mutations/abstract mutations (ex. 5% fire, or 2% dolphin, 1% tiger and 3% horse)**

 **2b) I'm mostly looking for avian/human hybrids, but I am somewhat open to other hybrids if they're done well.**

 **3) Their name should be something like the flocks' names, unless you have a reason for why they know their real name**

 **Those rules aren't too ridiculous, so you guys shouldn't have a problem following them XD**

Name (they might not know what it is, but I want to know):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Usual outfit:

Background/history:

Family (they don't have to know this):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weight:

Height:

Special powers:

Mix/Mutation:

Romance:

 **Be creative and submit your characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've made a basic list of characters that I'm going to include in my story.**

 **Seven (female, age 16)** \- created by FangLover91

 **Kay (female, age 13)** \- created by Guest

 **Maisie (female, age 4)** \- created by Guest

 **Chase (male, age 15)** \- created by Gigi H

 **Missy (female) and Quicksharp (male) (ages 14)** \- created by Stargazer

 **Cherry (female, age 15)** \- created by A Guest

 **Monster (male, age 16)** \- created by White Horse

 **Lead (male, age 17)** \- created by UnoriginalName

 **Winter (female, age 15)** \- created by xXIcyEmbersXx

 **Griffin (male, age 16)** \- created by "Name Andy Hunt" (Guest?)

 **I'm still taking submissions, and if you guys have any last minute changes to make to your characters, feel free to do so. Keep reviewing, and submit a second character if you want ^.^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I decided to accept a couple more characters XD**

 **Cash (male, age 16)** \- created by WhatWilltheNeighborsSay

 **Shaw (male, age 17)** \- created by Edgeblade25

 **Goldie (female, age 9)** \- created by Snow Fire

 **Swift (male, age 12-ish)** \- created by Snow Fire

* * *

 **Also, I'm starting to separate the characters into two groups: Max's and Fang's (for reasons that will be explained in the story, which is set pre-Angel Experiment), and I've put them into two groups, but if you have a problem with where your character is placed, please feel free to talk to me about it.**

Max's group: 

Maisie (female, 4)

Chase (male, 15)

Winter (female, 16)

Goldie (female, 9)

Shaw (male, 17)

Swift (male, 12)

* * *

Fang's Group:

Seven (female, 15)

Kay (female, 13)

Cherry (female, 15)

Griffin (male, 16)

Cash (male, 16)

Quicksharp (male, 14)

Missy (female, 14)

Lead (male, 17)

 **Without a group at the moment- Monster (male, 16)**

 **Note- If you see a pattern in the placement of the characters, it has a relevance to the plot. If you start to see a character that you'd like your character to have a romantic relationship with, message me and I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **I should post the first chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this looks like this is going to be the finalized list of characters! Yay!**

Seven (female, 16) - FangLover91

Kay (female, 13) - Kalk7897

Maisie (female, 4) - Kalk7897

Cherry (female, 15) - A Guest

Winter (female, 16) - xXIcyEmbersXx

Nova (female, 16) - Headless Gummy Bear

Goldie (female, 9) - Snow Fire

Alicia (female, 16) - LaRiveEnFleur

Missy (female, 14) - Stargazer

Quicksharp (male, 14) - Stargazer

Chase (female, 15) - Gigi H

Monster (male, 16) - White Horse

Lead (male, 17) - UnoriginalName

Griffin (male, 16) - Guest

Chase (male, 16) - WhatWilltheNeighborsSay

Shaw (male, 17) - Edgeblade25

 **I decided to change the plot slightly, so there probably won't be two groups (Max and Fang). Instead all of the mutants will PROBABLY be together. (I'm a little indecisive :3) Anyway, thanks for submitting all of your characters!**


End file.
